


San valentino per Olaf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Jump [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anna fa bello il suo caro amico che ama i caldi abbracci.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggio: Olaf.Prompt: sicuramente mi scioglierò per qualcuno e quel giorno sarò felice!





	San valentino per Olaf

San Valentino per Olaf

Anna si mise una ciocca rosso-oro dietro l’orecchio e s’inginocchio davanti al pupazzo di neve. Lo guardò rimettersi i piedi di neve sotto la terza palla candida, quella più grossa. 

Olaf sorrise, mostrando l’unico dente di ghiaccio, le iridi nere gli brillarono.

“Hai avuto un’idea bellissima!” gridò. Dimenò i ramoscelli-braccia, alzò le sopracciglia e guardò Anna mettergli l’ultimo sasso-bottone a forma di cuore.

“Così anche tu sarai bellissimo per San Valentino” mormorò la principessa. 

Il pupazzo di neve si voltò, afferrò un cesto dal tavolo e ne tirò fuori i petali rossi e rosa. Li lanciò tutt’intorno, i ramoscelli sul suo capo tremarono.

“Un giorno qualcuno noterà che sei bellissimo anche dentro” disse l’amica. Lo strinse, i fiocchi di neve che scendevano dalla nuvoletta nera le solleticarono il viso, altri si sciolsero nei suoi capelli e il naso della giovane si arrossò.

“Il mio caro amico che ama i caldi abbracci” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

“Sicuramente mi scioglierò per qualcuno e quel giorno sarò felice!” gridò Olaf. La carota che gli faceva dal naso tremò.


End file.
